


Best interest

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 16:14:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 2x20 the parent rapKathryns father comes to get treated refuses help  due to religious beliefs and Phillip talks her down
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Best interest

“He’s an asshole”Kathryn told him 

“Your father may be stubborn but you must respect him”Phillip reminded her

Kathryns father was rushed to Chicago Hope and she wanted to treat him 

“I’m looking out for his best interest Phillip”Kathryn remarked 

“How?”Philip asked her 

“By saving his damn life”Kathryn told him 

“You are treating him like a child”Phillip rose his voice


End file.
